


I hope I'm right

by Happy_Music_Fox



Series: Haikyuu prompts [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Music_Fox/pseuds/Happy_Music_Fox
Summary: Yahaba is having a nightmare, but luckily Kyoutani is there to help him.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Series: Haikyuu prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206440
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	I hope I'm right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal/gifts).



> I intended this to be way longer, but I didn't like the rest I wrote to this, so figured I could just post this on it's own.

It was 3 in the morning when Kyoutani felt comotion around him causing him to wake up to a shivering, but sweating Yahaba laying restlessly beside him muttering quite pleads of "don't leave me yet"s and "I'm sorry"s. It was clear that Yahaba was having a nightmare and had trouble waking up.  
  
Kyoutani wasn't sure what to do. If he touched Yahaba it might affect his dream and make it worse. The same, goes for talking. But Kyoutani couldn't think of anything else, so he went with talking, because there was a higher chance Yahaba would wake up. He hoped he was right.  
  
"Hey, Shigeru" he started with a soothingly low voice just above a whisper.  
"Kentaro? Don't go, please." Yahaba's words where even quieter than his boyfriend's.  
"Don't worry, I'm right here" Kyoutani continued a little louder.  
  
Yahaba seemed to relax at that. His breathing calmed and his shivering toned down a bit.  
Kyoutani decided it should be ok to touch his lover now. So he slowly put a hand on Yahaba's cheek, paying attention to his face in case it would worsen the other's condition.  
  
"Don't leave" Yahaba plead again.  
"I could never" Kyoutani was getting more quiet again.  
Instead of waking him up, Kyoutani wrapped his arms around his lover, cuddled him close and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Yahaba's shivering toned down some more and soon stopped. 


End file.
